fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
VGU: Video Game University Book 2
Video game University book 2 is the continuation of the first book VGU: Video Game University so if you haven't read the first one start their. Prologue Brian got sent a FPS Maze game from KI she made it, he and GunslingR are grinding on it. Brian said" Damn this is a Challenging we need to show this to the major, Cover the way we came that way we don't get surrounded", GunslingR says" Could agree more on everything hey cap, you notice that this is getting progressively harder". Brian Smiled rolls his eyes and says"whats the matter is the gunslingR scared?", GunslingR chuckles and says"Not on your life". GunslingR shooting down the enemies left and right suddenly snipers began shooting the maze, GunslingR barely avoids the fire he says" Wooo, man your friend really did a great job here lets locate those damn snipers", brian places a mirror and shines a light at it. The sniper shoots it and then the mirror get shot and brian climbs up the walls of the maze and throws his hatchet and hits one the snipers, Little did brian know that activated he saw grenades drop from the ceiling of the maze GunslingR follows brian and climbs up the walls and barely misses the grenade and shouts Grenades! really! are you kidding me!". They jump down and get met with a pitfall trap and they fall to their deaths, Brian says" Shit!, nice job ki!". GunslingR Laughs and says" Man that training was epic!!!, amazing! that was an amazing course The Law comes and said" Meet our newest reserves from VGHS, None other then the top player The Mastdon and the Captain that led him and the team to regionals Mr. Gamesdean!".Brian smiles and says" Games!", Games and brian hug! and laugh. GunslingR leaning in his chair laughs and brian says" Oh , umm GunslingR this is my old friend the coolest FPS player formerly at VGHS GamesDean", Games says" Charmed, so you 2 run the show here?". GunslingR and Brian both had smug looks on their face and Brian says" Alright well, rookies this is harder then any other FPS team you've played on Practice is tomorrow here is the Here is the playbook and he tosses the playbook to them. Chapter 1 Games and Mastodon walk through the vast common area with law he said" boys, now that you've met the captain it's time for you to meet the campus" Welcome to VGU". Games sees two FPS players going at it was O'Reils and crazygren8de, he said to her keep in mind when you lose here in a bit you talk to your co captain boyfriend to take me off the reserve bench", she shoots attempts to shoot him he dodges throw a grenade and then a heated blade aimed at her chest. the grenade hits her and the knife shortly after and she blows up and he says smuggly game set match!, whose next?". Games Walks up and said" Dean gamesdean, and your my next victim". O'Reils Laughs and says" Gren8de if you don't beat him you are not off the bench he is", Gren8de and dean suit up, Grenade has a angry look shoot a gun dean rolls out of the way and pulls out his revolver and shoots him in the chest and said" you are history" he blows on the smoking gun and puts it back in the holster, O'reily said" i like your style i'll see what i can do". More to come